When it gets to hard
by bluexisxcool
Summary: A pretty sad Danny Phantom story. Oneshot :D This is my first fanfic ever so reveiw please! I need to know if I suck of not...


**Disclaimer: Well I guess this had better be in here somewhere! So, of course, I am not the owner of Danny Phantom. I don't think I'm clever enough to think of it. .**

**Also, this is probably my first real fan-fic. Like. Ever. So yay. -note sarcasm-**

**Oh and pretend Phantom Planet never happened if you've seen that :P**

**WARNING: This is really sad : ( so if you don't like sad, DON'T READ!**

**

* * *

**

No one really gets it. No one gets me. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz know my secret and they support me, but they don't know all that I go through. They don't know the emotional and physical pain and that comes along with ghost fighting. And even that was at first, but the more ghosts I fought the more depressed I got. Until apparently I changed so much the Sam and Tucker barely hung out with me anymore. The 'Want to go to a movie today?' questions stopped and at lunch and in the halls they almost ignored me. Finally I just cut it off all at once. I stopped trying to hang out with them all together.

Most people think I haven't changed much and to explain how I've changed, I don't really know. All I know is that to my friends, I've changed enough to be feel alone and miserable. It's like when friends grow apart over 3 years only in half a year and I have ghost powers. Sure having ghost powers were cool at first, but really they just made me feel so different than everyone else. Not a boy, not a ghost. A freak.

The first time I got ghost powers was 3 years ago, now I'm 17 and alone. 17, alone, and a freak. I still save the town, and still most people in town love Danny Phantom. Just not Danny Fenton. But the ghost attacks have gone down since I had gotten older and harder to beat. Plus Valerie had gotten supreme at ghost fighting. Taking almost half the ghosts that did come by while still trying to take me away from my afterlife. Vlad Masters had just locked himself away from the world. I don't think I've seen him for at least a year. Of course my mom and dad still tired to catch ghosts (and me) but about a year and a half ago they started doing more research and inventions than ghost catching. But they were still the goofy parents I've always known.

Normally I sit in my room and listen to music when I'm not ghost fighting. I try to remember to do my homework, but it rarely gets done. I'm really not stupid, I just have a hard time concentrating at school and at home. I don't think anyone knows what it's like to be so depressed. To feel like there is no way out. To feel like you were falling down into an empty black pit and you've just hit rock bottom. I don't think I'll ever get better.

That's when my ghost sense went off. I knew it did, but I didn't even care anymore. Today I was ignoring all the ghosts that came by. I really didn't feel up to it, plus I wanted to see if any other ghost catchers could go by a whole day or two without me helping.

But that's when Skulker crashed through my window. I just stared at him.

"Hello ghost child." He said letting himself fall a foot to the floor of my bedroom. "Feel up to fighting today?" It's weird, I hadn't seen Skulker for over a month and somehow he thought today would be any different than the other times I had beaten him. All I've wanted was to well, be wanted by someone. And the only thing that did was this freak.

"To be honest Skulker," I said stepping off my bed "I don't." With that the two familiar rings separated and I transformed into Danny Phantom. I no longer said 'Going ghost!' I just did it. My battle cry left about the time my friends did.

"Why not ghost child?" He said it with as much venom as he could. I knew he really just liked to pick on me, he really didn't care.

"I don't know Skulker. Just not in the mood!" Just then leaped toward him and threw a punch. Knocking him back out the window, flying after him. The fight didn't last long, although I wasn't up to my best today. I was only doing it to keep myself from dying right there, not to keep Skulker from destroying the town. I knew Valerie was close by anyway.

Skulker did get in a few good blasts and punches. As in I got a small gash in my left shoulder. After that I wiped him out, I was tired of him. Throwing an extra large ecto-blast I had developed over the years I knocked his robotic head off and the rest of him fell to the ground. I had the thermos just inside, but I decided against capturing him. He would be out until tomorrow anyway.

I flew inside and lifted off my shirt wrapping up the small but fairly deep gash in my shoulder. I knew it would be completely healed within a week, but I didn't want any more blood stains on my clothes and room. After that I glanced at the clock. 10:37 it read. I sighed and decided going to bed would be best.

The next day I got up as usual and walked to school thinking about my old friends, Sam and Tucker. I really missed them and I don't even think they notice me anymore. Nor do I know why they just stopped hanging out with me. Things just change I guess, but for me it just all changed so fast. First class, Mr. Lancer teaching poetry. I couldn't listen though. All I know was that about half way through class my ghost sense went off. And that soon after that a large mean looking ghost crashed through the wall. He was screaming something, I don't know what it was though. I just sat back in my chair and looked at it. Everyone around was screaming and running every which way and Valerie was finding a place to change so she could take care of it. While I just sat in my chair.

"Danny! What are you doing? Why don't you get rid of that thing?" I heard Sam yell from behind me. I just stared at her.

"Valerie will get it." I solemnly said starting to stand up deciding that just sitting there might attract attention to myself.

"What happened to the Danny we know?" Tucker said ducking behind an overthrown desk. Still I had nothing to say.

"I… I don't know." Was all I could say. "You tell me." As I said that a large piece of brick wall came crashing down, almost crushing Sam and I, but I grabbed her wrist and turned both of us intangible. It was just a reaction, but once I had done it was desperately hoping that they would take me back, especially since I just saved Sam's life.

"Thanks…" She said and walked away Tucker following. The Ghost had been lured away from the school by Valerie but everyone else had left the classroom. I stood there watching my best friends leave. After all I've done for them they still hated me. Then it hit me, it was all my fault anyway. It was my fault they were in danger in the first place. All along, even just then with the brick wall, if I had not just stood there then Sam wouldn't have needed to talk to me.

"It's all my fault…" I whispered to myself and started to walk from the classroom, down the hall. I just hoped I was headed toward my next class because I really didn't know.

Somehow I had struggled through the day, hoping no one saw the newfound despair I felt. But I didn't think about that, all I thought about all day was how many people I've put to danger because of my stupid ghost powers. All the ghosts I've attracted to this place and all the people I've injured by accident destroying buildings and stuff. And it was _all. My. Fault. _I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the depression, the despair, and the thought of all the people I've hurt.

I wandered around town, not going straight home. I didn't really know where I was going, but I looked up every once and awhile to see where I was. The places were Tucker's house, Sam's house, the Nasty Burger, all the places where I've had good and happy memories. At each place new memories welled up and I couldn't help but literally feel my heart get heavy. The pain was unbearable.

When I finally got home I went to my room. Turned up the music loud, locked the door and found what I needed. A large, sleek, kitchen knife. I took a few deep breaths and with quick but deep slices I cut my wrists twice on each arm. Within a few seconds I knew they would be deep enough. And I was glad for the few last moments I was alive.

* * *

**I warned you it would be sad! Don't hate me for it!!!**

**Anyway, please review! This is my first fan-fic EVER, and the first time I've shown a story of mine at all, so please review!!! Even if you absolutely hate it because of the suicide, or because I absolutely suck at writing. I honestly don't know if its good or not. But if I do suck, please tell me why. Thanks .**


End file.
